


It's The Matter of Heart

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce (not between the J's), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Estrangement (not between the J's), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Past Infidelity, SPN Cinema Challenge (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), not between the J's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared is a guy who is out to find his happiness. However, it’s ripped away from him far too soon. Just when he thinks life couldn’t get any worse, Jensen walks into his life like a tornado and jumbles everything up, making Jared question all his beliefs. Can Jared trust Jensen to keep his heart safe? Or would he rather live a lonely life? Can Jared find his happiness once again? After all, when it comes to his heart, he’s very careful. Especially when it’s already been bruised once.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, past jared padalecki/omc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: SPN Cinema





	It's The Matter of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Jen for being an awesome support system. She was not only my beta for story but also for the art pieces I created. Without her this wouldn't be possible. 
> 
> This story is written for Spn Cinema Challenge 2020 based on the Indian movie "Prem Mhanje Prem Mhanje Prem Asta" roughly translated as "Love is the Meaning of Love." 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods for effortlessly pulling another round of this fun challenge. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. The characters are used only for purpose of entertainment. The basic premise of infidelity is same however, the story goes tangent to the movie. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Meeting Jensen had been by chance. Jared was in his chair running his hand over his stomach, sitting by the window watching the rain outside, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand, thinking about his life. He was reminiscing about how his life had changed drastically in the past few years. All his life, Jared had always wondered if he would ever find his one true love. Then he had met Ronald Spikes in college, fallen in love with him and married him soon after they graduated. They had a good marriage for about three years before it all went to hell. Ronald had cheated on him and had left Jared to take care of the mess he left behind. They had been estranged for five years. And then he had met Jensen and understood that he had found his soulmate. He knew it was a fantasy of his and soulmates didn’t exist but he believed that every person had a match made in heaven. For so long he had thought it was Ronald. Meeting Jensen made him realize how wrong he had been. The green eyes of the beautiful doctor had quickly captured his heart. His heart started beating a mile per minute whenever he was near Jensen. He would be filled with warmth everytime Jensen greeted him. His heart skipped a beat every single time Jensen kissed him. Jensen… who quickly became his best friend and a companion. They were in love and it was all going well. A smile formed on his face as he sat remembering their first meet.

_ It had been raining heavily. Jared was getting ready to close up his shop when a man strolled in, a briefcase held over his head and he was wet all over, breathing heavily as if he was running a marathon. _

_ “Excuse me, it’s closing time,” Jared called from behind the counter. Jared was observing the stranger as he turned around and Jared felt like he was struck with lightning. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Green eyes shining bright, the blond hair all wet and stuck to his forehead, water dripping from his clothes, a silly smile on his face and he had bow legs. Jared was hypnotized. _

_ “I’m sorry,” the stranger said in a whiskey smooth voice and his eyes pinned Jared. The guy was staring hard at him as if he could read all his secrets, “It’s raining stupid outside and my car broke down about a mile back. This was the only place I saw that was open. I’m sorry but could you please let me stay for a while? At least until it slows down outside. Please?” _

_ How could Jared say no to that? So he did the only thing he could do considering he was about to jump the stranger. “Here are some napkins, try to at least dry your hair or you'll catch a cold.” Jared quickly moved and opened the drawer to the small cabinet situated right next to the counter where he stored clean spoons, forks and napkins and took out the cotton cloth that he kept in spare for emergencies and held it for the stranger to take. _

_ The guy dropped his bag pack on the nearby table and rushed toward him and up close he was even more beautiful to Jared. His pale skin was covered with a smattering of freckles; most notably across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. When he took the napkins from his hand, their fingers grazed each other and it felt like an electric current had passed through them. He saw the guy shiver at the touch. But who knows if it was because of the touch of if he was cold. Jared couldn’t help but stare at the guy. The way his hands moved over his head, had him transfixed. There were freckles on the back of his hands too. He knew it was stupid. Who gets a hard-on just by staring at the fingers of the most beautiful man in the world? Apparently Jared did! He was thankful he was standing behind the counter. At least he could hide his problem from the stranger. _

_ “Not that I’m not enjoying this but would you mind getting me a hot coffee first before you can get back to watching me?” the guy said out of the blue, amusement clear in his voice. “I prefer black coffee, no sugar,” the guy said, lowering his hands, napkins still in his hold, giving Jared a smug smile. _

_ Jared was taken aback by the guy’s straightforwardness. He was embarrassed at being caught. He could feel his face heat up. Not wanting to further do any damage, he mumbled a quick “Yes”, and vanished into the kitchen. A small chuckle coming back from the guy didn’t escape his attention. _

_ For once Jared was thankful for the malfunctioning coffee machine. That morning the machine had stopped filtering the coffee. The technician had been called but because of the weather, he was stuck and hadn’t reached his shop in time before he closed up for the day. He was scheduled to come tomorrow. However, right now he was thankful for the escape he got. He kept a pot on the stove and poured some water into it and added the coffee. He shut the lid and put his hands on the counter and breathed in deeply. He stared hard at the water and tried to calm down his racing heart. Till today, he had no problem controlling himself. After what he had gone through with his estranged husband, the betrayal and his lack of self worth, he doubted himself every now and then, not waiting to enter into another disastrous relationship, which had led him to hold back his desires but somehow this stranger had woken up all his suppressed emotions. He didn’t understand what was happening, but one thing was clear, he had to rein himself in. He squeaked when he found arms around his waist and heard a husky voice in his ear, “Shh…it’s okay sweetheart. It’s just me.” _

_ Jared turned in the embrace and to his surprise the guy wasn’t wet and had miraculously changed his clothes. Jared’s mind went blank. This close, the man looked like a Greek god; the blue Henley and black jeans with those sinful plush pink lips were doing things to his dick. He wanted to kiss the man so bad. But he needed some answers first, “Wh-what? How?” He was once again embarrassed as he couldn’t get out the words. _

_ The man laughed once again, “I’m a doctor and I always prepare for emergencies. I always keep a pair of clothes in my bagpack. I took the opportunity of slipping into the bathroom and do a quick change of clothes. Now though, I wish you were there, sweetheart.” _

_ Jared could only nod dumbly. This guy somehow seemed to have gotten under his skin. He was throwing Jared off. Never in his whole life had Jared been hit on so openly. He opened his mouth to speak but once again couldn’t get his words out. His throat went dry as the guy licked his own lips. Jared groaned inwardly. This wasn’t fair. The hottest guy he had ever encountered was hitting on him and he wasn’t able to speak as if he had been struck dumb. _

_ The pot whistled suddenly and they broke apart. Jared quickly grabbed a mug, poured the coffee and handed it to the stranger. The guy seemed very happy as he took a sip and moaned. “This has to be the best damn coffee in the entire state.” The guy was practically making love to the coffee. The moans and humming were simply obscene. _

_ While Jared, like the dumb man, watched wondering if the guy’s tongue wasn’t burned as he sipped the hot coffee.  _

_ “Let’s start with introductions shall we? I’m Jensen,” the man introduced himself once he had gulped down the coffee and put the mug aside. _

_ “I, umm, I’m Jared,” he managed to speak. _

_ “Jared,” the man – Jensen said. No, he practically purred his name. As if he was testing his name on his lips. It sounded pretty damn good, Jared thought. “Hmm… a pretty name for a pretty guy. So you own this place, huh?” _

_ It took some time but Jared’s brain was finally back online when Jensen looked around and gave him an appraising look. He knew that look. People would never want a guy who was a baker and had a history like him. A man who couldn’t even keep his husband in check. He wasn’t going to let this guy take advantage of him. “Yes, I do,” Jared said, firmly. “And you shouldn’t have come in. Entry in the kitchen is prohibited for customers. I can call the police.” _

_ Jensen looked amused, “Well, is that right? Are you going to call the police then?” _

_ Jared was once again wrong-footed. Jensen stepped towards him and Jared took a step back. The dance went on until Jared was trapped, his back to the counter and Jensen in front of him. The man leaned and put his hands on the counter effectively trapping Jared. “I know you’ve been hurt, sweetheart.” _

_ “Hw-how do you know?” Jared challenged him, still unable to take his eyes off of him. _

_ “It’s written in your eyes, baby. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most expressive and beautiful eyes? You’ve got color changing eyes. Blue, brown, gold, green…I could drown in them.” _

_ Jared didn’t know how to respond to that. No one had ever said that to him. Not even Ronald. _

_ “You mentioned calling the police, Jared. Are you really going to call them?” _

_ Jared was breathing heavy, panting and he was so hard, he could hammer the nails. Jensen’s breath mingled with him and the warmth surrounding him felt so good. Those green eyes were desirous. For the first time in his life Jared felt wanted. He hated Jensen penetrating through his walls so quick and at the same time he liked the guy too much for even his own liking. For all that he wanted Jensen out he also didn’t want to be away from him, “No,” he squeaked and grabbed Jensen by his arms. _

_ Jensen chuckled and leaned close, their noses touching, “Do you want me to stop? Say the word and I’ll stop.” _

_ Jared shook his head vigorously. In the next moment, he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Their tongues fought for access and Jared moaned when he felt Jensen’s hard cock against his crotch. It was so good and so satisfying. He felt great and sad at the same time. Sad because no one ever found him worthy and great because a least this guy seemed like he cared. Never in his whole life had he been assaulted with conflicting emotions at the same time. They broke apart when the need for oxygen was too much. They were both panting and Jensen looked flushed. Jared was sure he must look kind of the same. _

_ “So…” There was no denying his feelings, especially after that mind-blowing kiss. _

_ “So, one date. What do you say? I promise not to hurt you, baby. Just go out with me on one date.” _

_ Jared had agreed.  _

_ ++++++++++++++ _

Jared was a simple guy. He was a straight A student in high school and a passionate baker. He loved to mix things and spice them up a little. He had taken an interest in baking when he was ten-years-old and his mama had allowed him to help her bake the cake for his little sister Marie’s birthday. He had been fascinated with the whole process of mixing the batter and whipping the cream and decorating the cake. A ten-year-old Jared wasn’t so patient when it came to baking the cake in the oven, but he eventually learned to keep his impatience in check because the outcome was always the best. His mama was his inspiration. She was the best chef in the whole wide world. His mama always used to pat his cheek affectionately and give him kisses whenever Jared told her that. He was his mama’s sweet boy.

When Jared grew up, he suddenly understood he was a weird kid. He wasn’t attracted to girls as his friends were. Oh no, he was attracted to a guy named Gary who had blue eyes and a muscular body. Initially he was terrified that his parents wouldn’t accept him. But then his mother had soothed away all his worries and his father had given him a hug and all was well in his life. They had also revealed to him that he was a rare gene carrier which enabled him to get pregnant. Jared was ecstatic to say the least with the idea that he could carry his own child and that he’d never have to worry about finding other ways to father a child. His plans didn’t change though. Jared still loved baking and started doing his own experiments and by the time he graduated high school, he decided to major in culinary arts. He wanted to open his own bakery shop. His father had been proud when Jared had announced his plans to start his own business. He had applied for the course at Mt. San Antonio University in California and had been accepted. It was a community college and rather known for their culinary courses. When the time came to leave his home to go to college Jared had been emotional. It didn’t help that his mother was fussing over him and crying while helping Jared pack. In the end, it was with a lot of tears, hope and big dreams in his eyes that Jared departed for California. He didn’t know that in going to California his life would take a huge turn.

Jared had been at college not more than three months when he met Ronald Spikes who was studying engineering. They met at the cafeteria, spoke a few words and had parted ways. It became a routine for them and slowly they built their friendship. Getting together seemed like the next obvious step. There was no rush of excitement or any spark in their relationship and Jared always thought that maybe his notions of romance and together forever; from what he saw in the movies and read in the books was what he would find when he married. Reality was different. No one was surprised when Ronald proposed to Jared by the end of college. Jared had agreed because spending the rest of his life with his best friend seemed like a great prospect. They were married within six months.

Because Ronald was a civil engineer his job was in the field. The company he worked for was a startup and he had to transfer from city to city to execute their plans. This meant their life was pretty fast paced. They didn’t stay in one city for more than ten months. Until they had the stability, Jared had put his dreams of opening up his shop on hold. Instead, he worked at restaurants and diners and coffee shops to gain experience. For three years, Jared had stood by Ronald between all his highs and lows, not caring about his own dreams. His father had warned him that he couldn’t make his husband his priority and that he had to look after himself too. It was killing him , to put his own priorities on the back-burner and put his husbands first. But he endured, hoping that one day he would get the time and stability that he needed to start his own shop. 

He was an idiot and a faithful husband who believed in sacrifices to save his relationship. Then he observed his husband becoming distant with him. Ronald kept getting home late and often would end up having dinner out. It was odd at first and Jared thought it must be because of the pressure at work. Then one fine day, while doing laundry, Jared smelled a cologne on his husband’s shirt which didn’t belong to either of them. The smell was flowery, like vanilla and roses. It didn’t take a genius to know what was going on. He was livid and heartbroken. So he decided to confront Ronald.

Jared had called in sick at work and marched to his husband’s office during his husband’s lunch break only to be greeted by the sight of his husband, sitting in his chair, half naked, with a brunette bouncing on his lap. Jared was so shocked that he was rooted to the spot. He went numb. Ronald’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. The brunette then leaned down and kissed him. In that moment, Ronald spotted Jared and his eyes flew wide open. He immediately pushed the brunette aside and spoke, “Jared, I-I can explain…”

Jared could do the only thing that came to his mind. He ran out of the office.

The next day there was screaming and accusing and cursing and crying between Jared and Ronald. But then his husband had said, “You don’t understand. I love her, Jared. She’s my special one.” And what was left for Jared to say? He had lost his husband to a seductive whore. He had packed his belongings and left the next day for his hometown. Although he never told anyone why he left his husband except his parents. He never could get over the feeling that he wasn’t enough. As a kid he had these very romantic notions in his head about marriage and love. Reality turned out so much different than he thought! Since that day forward, Jared hadn’t contacted Ronald again. He was hurt and he felt like he could never find love again. He had resigned himself to a lonely life.

It took some time and encouragement from his parents for him to get started on pursuing his dreams once again. He busied himself in setting up his bakery. He didn’t allow himself to even think of getting involved with anyone again. Three years of a relationship and later on three years of marriage, it was still so easy for Ronald to leave Jared. He had barely gotten himself out of the misery and he didn’t want to go through it again. Within the next two years his bakery had done well and today he was a successful baker with a good reputation.

And now he also had Jensen.

++++++++

Jared sipped his cocoa and snuggled back in his chair, memories making him nostalgic. This was frequent for him to do nowadays. He was home most of the time s and he always reminisced about his life, thinking about how his life would have been if he had never met Jensen. Even the thought of it was disturbing. Before Jensen, his life was dull and colorless. The loneliness was overwhelming at times and he worried it would engulf him in entirety one day. But then like a breath of fresh air, Jensen had made his way into his life making it all bright and shiny once again. He shook his head and played with the ring on his ring finger assuring himself that he was now married and would never be lonely again. He had his husband with him and a new arrival on the way. He smiled and looked out the picture window once again, watching the raindrops splashing their garden and splattering against the window making random patterns on the glass.

It still baffled him to this day how much he enjoyed Jensen’s company from the very first day they met. Jared had been jittery to go on a date with Jensen because although he was attracted to him, he still was uncomfortable meeting someone new. Ronald leaving him for someone else had done a number on Jared’s self-worth. To have someone who wished to pursue him and find him attractive was surprising for him. He smiled as he remembered just how nervus he was and how his mom had to force him to go out. He remembered how his mom was more interested in his date than he himself was. So, after having closed the shop, and when he went home and called his mom, there was nothing but excitement in her voice.

_ “But Mom, I don’t even know him that well…” _

_ “Oh no one knows anyone while on a date. That’s why you go on a date. To get to know each other. And it’s high time you leave that asshole behind, son.” _

_ “Still, Mom, I tell you this guy is smoking hot. He can have anyone he wants. Why me? I mean there’s nothing special about me!” _

_ “Oh honey, you are a wonderful soul and a handsome man. I’ll never forgive that bastard for doing this to you. But believe me when I say you are worth every effort a guy makes to woo you, you know. As for why he asked you, well you answered yourself. He can have anyone he wants and he wants you. You underestimate yourself, Jared. You’re handsome, kind and a successful baker. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” _

_ “I… guess…” Jared had still been skeptical and nervous. In the end, his mom had convinced him to go on the date. They had decided to meet on a Friday night at the restaurant and because Jared was still doubtful, he had insisted that they both meet at the “Nature’s Retreat” at seven p.m. It was Jared’s favorite restaurant and they served the best steak and their chocolate cakes were awesome too. Well, not as awesome as the ones baked by him but they were a close second. By the time it was six p.m., he was still debating whether he should go or not and that’s when he found his mom waltzing in and pushing him to get ready. She even gave him her car keys in her haste to see Jared go on a date. She seemed as excited as she was when he went on his first date. Her enthusiasm encouraged Jared and he headed home to get ready for the date with Jensen. _

_ He spent ten minutes just trying to decide on which shirt he should wear and when he decided on a baby pink striped shirt and black pants, he spent the next ten minutes fixing his hair. He got dressed and once he felt sure that he could do this and go out on a date, he grabbed his keys, locked the door and drove off. He was nervous. No one had ever made him feel the way Jensen did. It was like he couldn’t stop his body reacting to Jensen’s every word. It had been so long since anyone desired him. It was like he was hypnotized by this guy; couldn’t stop being pulled towards Jensen. _

_ Their date had been, simply put, wonderful. They clicked in an instant and Jensen was warm and welcoming in his approach. He wasn’t the guy that Jared met a night before. Calm and confident. This guy was the opposite of it. That’s when Jared understood that Jensen was just as nervous as he was. As the night progressed, Jensen started to loosen up and he made Jared feel more comfortable by the minute. Especially when in his haste Jensen spilled some wine on the table trying to get to the bottle first. How could Jared remain tense with Jensen? They had kept talking until it was almost closing time and Jared was sad to leave. He liked Jensen’s company. _

_ “I had a great time with you, Jensen.” _

_ Jensen beamed at him and a hopeful look crossed his face, “Me too. So, we should do this again?” _

_ “Definitely.” _

_ Little did Jared know that this was just the beginning. _

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared smiled as he remembered just how much they had in common and how on their very first date they had stayed there late that night until the place closed. They had so much to talk about and had many things in common. Jared looked at the wall to his right and felt warmth flooding him with all the pictures that they had put on the wall. They were his happy memories. Some were of Jensen and him on their honeymoon, enjoying the beach and some were from the picnics and camping trips they had gone on. Some were quite recent with Jensen proudly posing for the camera with a hand on his belly and some were of them together casually posing while they were out with family and friends. He could clearly see those times when he felt want and desired coursing through him while he and Jensen were in the initial stage of their relationship.

Jared was happy. It was the first time that he remembered feeling wanted and desired. Perhaps, even loved. He was pretty sure Jensen loved him. They started going on dates more frequently and Jensen stopped by his bakery whenever it was possible for him, either in the morning before going to work or in the evening when he was back from work. They had a picnic one weekend at Jensen’s farm. They had even gone camping. It was the most fun Jared had ever had.

Then there was the matter of quick stolen kisses. Jared was very apprehensive initially, but Jensen was patient with him and never forced him to do anything that he didn’t want. They didn’t go beyond heavy make out sessions or the shared hand job under the covers in the tent when they went camping. Jared needed to be sure about Jensen before he could commit himself completely to him. Jared was slowly starting to develop feelings for him. He was freaking out, questioning his feelings and if he would be enough for Jensen or not. But it turned out all his insecurities were unfounded.

It was after two months of going out with Jensen and getting to know each other that Jared felt the need to tell Jensen the truth about his past. He needed Jensen to know that he had a husband with whom he was estranged from. It wasn’t on a whim but it was his father who had advised Jared to talk to Jensen before he found out about this from someone else. And Jared wasn’t ready to let go of Jensen yet. Unknowingly, he had grown closer to Jensen, closer than he ever was with Ronald. Jared understood that whatever he had with Jensen was far more serious than what he had with his husband. And if Jensen found out from someone else, it would blow up and Jared wasn’t sure he was capable of dealing with Jensen leaving him. To make sure his boyfriend knew about his life, Jared arranged a dinner date night with Jensen at his apartment. He bought some lilies and placed them in the vase. He cooked dinner himself and opened the bottle of expensive wine that he’d been saving for a long time. He even used his good napkins and his best crockery to set the table which he only used on rare and special occasions. Then he placed the vase in the middle of the table and placed a candle stand right beside it. Once everything was ready, he got himself dressed and put some cologne on that Jensen had mentioned he loved. It was spicy and strong, which seemed to work for Jensen. Jared blushed as he remembered that one time when Jensen had scented and kissed him senseless after praising Jared’s beauty and his scent. When he was finally ready, he went into the living room, sweating and nervous and paced the floor in front of the couch, waiting for Jensen to arrive.

In the end it was all anticlimactic. Because Jensen hadn’t even batted his eyelashes when Jared told him everything after they finished their dinner. They were snuggling on the couch and a Batman movie was playing on the TV. Jared was squirming and Jensen had flat out asked him what was wrong. He remembers just how nervous he was and how irritated he had been when Jensen didn’t question him or call him stupid. Instead he had been calm and understanding and accepting. 

_ “You went to so much trouble and set this date up because that’s what you wanted to tell me?” _

_ Jared was once again wrongly footed by this guy. He thought Jensen would question him or lash out at him, instead the guy seemed amused. Jensen was smiling at him and Jared was confused. He felt frustrated. Why couldn’t Jensen get that he was broken and he can never be what Jensen expected his boyfriend to be. _

_ “Jensen, aren’t you listening to me? I have a husband who I’m estranged from. I’m not divorced yet, Jen! I’m still married!” Jared said, his words quite forceful. _

_ “Baby, calm down.” _

_ “No, you calm down.” Jared stood up from the couch. “Don’t you understand how broken I am that my own husband thought it fit to leave me and didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me before he went and cheated on me? I wasn’t enough for him. It wasn’t just about her. It turns out he had a series of flings since we got married. I was never enough for him. What makes you think I can be enough for anyone else?” Jared lashed out, pacing the room as he spoke. _

_ Jensen sighed as he stood up and pulled Jared into his arms, holding him until he could get Jared to look into his eyes. “Jay, I knew you had a story. You were always nervous and looking over your shoulder when we started going out. And the town talks you know. Not that I believed the rumors but I knew you came with baggage. There was always a hint of sadness and betrayal in your eyes. I always wanted to know what it was that made you think about your every move. But I always trusted your judgment, Jared. I wanted you to open up to me when you felt you were ready. It never mattered to me who was in your past or that you were still married. All that matters to me is that I’m your present and hopefully your future.” _

_ Jared was floored that Jensen didn’t think his past mattered at all. Yet, he was hesitant. “But Jensen…” _

_ “Shh…I’m not done yet.” Jensen cupped his face and planted soft kisses on his cheeks, “Jay, sweetheart, your husband is a jackass. As you mentioned, he was the asshole that cheated on you. He cheated, Jared. He wasn’t enough for you. It’s on him that he couldn’t treasure you. You’re a gem of a person Jared. You’re meant to be loved, cared for and pampered. It’s his fault that he couldn’t understand what a precious partner he had. His loss is my gain.” Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s in a lingering kiss. “Baby, you’re enough. You’re more than enough. And I feel so lucky that you trusted me enough to open up about your past. I promise never to hurt you, Jay. I’ll always be here for you. I’m not going anywhere until the day you tell me otherwise. I’ll respect your wishes, baby. With me, you never have to second guess about anything. Just say the word and I’ll do my best to fulfill your wishes. I love you, Jay.” _

_ Jensen’s little speech was like a balm to his open wounds. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks at that sweet declaration. Finally, after a very long time, Jared was able to let go of his past and grab his future with both of his hands. He smiled wide, sure that his dimples came out as Jensen poked them right where they formed. “I love you too, Jen. So much.” He let himself be carried away in the heated kisses that they shared. There was so much more to be talked about and so much more to be said, but for the moment, being enveloped in Jensen’s arms, held flush against his chest while his boyfriend devoured his mouth, was exactly where Jared needed to be. _

_ “Stay the night” Jared said as they walked toward _ _ s _ _ his bedroom, touching everywhere. It was like a damn was broken and he couldn’t get enough of Jensen. _

_ For a moment Jensen halted his ministrations, “Are you sure? You’re absolutely sure about this?” _

_ “Yes,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s lips as he hauled him inside the bedroom, leaving a trail of their clothes behind. _

+++++++++

Jared fidgeted in his seat as he thought of their first night rushed through his mind very vividly. He rolled his eyes as the mere thoughts of his first night rolling around naked in bed with Jensen made him pop a boner. These days he’d lost his ability to control himself. The hormones are making him crazy. Pregnancy can bring out the wild side, Jared supposed. So much as watching Jensen take off his coat made him horney, looking at those muscle arms, flexing as he took off his coat when he came back or when he put his coat on while leaving for work in the morning. His hormones were really doing a number on him. While most of the time, Jensen was there to satisfy and look after his needs, there were times when he needed his husband and he wasn’t there with him. Jared understood that his husband had to work as he was a doctor but damn only if his dick would understand. He moved around until he was comfortable, willing his mind to skim the most steamy night of his life to the next morning when he woke up feeling safe and sated, cocooned in Jensen’s arms.

The next morning, Jared was sprawled out on his bed with a warm body covering him from behind. It was their first time. It was Jared’s first time in many years. He was deliciously sore and sated in a way he’d never felt in the past. He felt happiness bubble up inside him. It felt so good to be cocooned in someone’s arms. It made him feel safe. He wondered why had he ever doubted Jensen’s intentions. The man was born to be Jared’s. It clicked in his mind that this was exactly what he always longed for when he thought of a marriage and relationship. The togetherness and mutual respect was all he ever wanted from his partner. And Jensen seemed to fit perfectly. He was Jared’s soulmate in the truest sense.

_ “What’s got you so happy?” Jensen’s sleepy voice made him realize that he was giggling. _

_ Jared turned into Jensen’s arm, facing his boyfriend. Jensen looked adorable, his eyes half-open, his hair standing in different directions and his lips pouting, sleeping naked next to Jared, “Just thinking about you” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Happy thoughts, promise.” _

_ “They better be” _

_ “Jen…” _

_ “Yes, baby?” _

_ “I’m still married to Ronald.” _

_ “Don’t worry, baby, we will find a lawyer and set your divorce in motion. I know a friend, Tom Welling. He’s an attorney and a damn good one at that. I can set up a meeting between you two if you want.”  _

_ “Yeah, I’d like that very much.” _

_ “Good, now let's get back to happy thoughts shall we?” _

_ Jared let out a small laugh. _

_ “What?” Jensen asked, looking amused at Jared’s antics. _

_ “Nothing, I just…I love you.” _

_ He got a brilliant smile in return which only urged him to kiss those full lips. He pressed closer to Jensen, as close as he could. _

_ “I love you too, sweetheart,” Jensen whispered between kisses as one of his hands slipped past Jared’s waist and brushed against his hard cock. Jared whimpered and Jensen didn’t waste any time in letting Jared know just how much he was loved. _

++++++++++

Being with Jensen was as if all his dreams had come true. He was almost having his fairytale romance. Until one day it came crashing down. He ruefully smiled as he remembered that day. He knew he should have been looking out for trouble. He just didn’t know it would hit him right in the middle of the most wonderful time of his life. He remembered he was equal parts nervous and equal parts scared when he had found his husband standing at the doorstep of his parents house.

_ Jared was on cloud nine. He was so happy. He had his bakery, which was growing in business. He had his family with him and most importantly he had his boyfriend with him. Everytime he thought of Jensen a sense of peace washed over him and he was overcome with feelings of contentment. He had met the divorce attorney Tom Welling a month ago who had set the proceedings in motion. His life was finally going smoothly. Jared should have known that he couldn’t be so happy all the time. It all had to crumble down sometime. _

_ Jared was at his parents house, checking up on them. In reality he was there to eat the awesome French toast that his mother made. They were having breakfast and talking about mundane stuff when there was a knock on their door. He was about to get up when his mother scolded him about leaving his breakfast unfinished and went out instead to look who’d arrived. It was a Sunday morning which left Jared wondering who was trying to disturb a perfectly good family breakfast on a Sunday morning when he heard the voice. It was the same voice that had almost ruined his life and haunted his dreams for years. He rushed to the door only to see his mom, throwing the person out. _

_ “Get out, you lost any right to enter my home when Jared left you. I don’t want your kind of filth entering my home.” _

_ Jared rushed to his mother’s side, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Mom, let me.” _

_ “No, Jared, this man had the audacity to…” _

_ “Mom, please.” It worked, just like it did always. _

_ Jared patiently waited until his mom went inside and he closed the door behind him, stepping out onto the porch. _

_ “What do you want, Ronald?” He looked at the man who was standing in front of him. Ronald looked tired, his hair messed, his clothes were torn in some places and it seemed like he hadn’t taken a good shower in ages. In short, his ex looked absolutely terrible. _

_ “Jarebear…” Ronald said, taking a step toward him. _

_ “Don’t call me that. You lost the right to call me by any endearing names the day you cheated on me. Don’t you dare take one step further. Just stand right where you are.” Jared watched with satisfaction as Ronald’s face flushed with shame and his eyes dropped when he stood still at his spot. _

_ “Jared, please, let's take this inside. We can just talk.”  _

_ Jared knew what was coming next and he didn’t want to hear anything. “No, Ronald. Whatever you want to say, say it now, right here. I’m going to respect my mother’s wishes when she says she doesn’t want you to come inside.” _

_ Ronald looked stunned for a moment. Jared could understand though. The guy had never seen a furious side of Jared. He had always seen Jared compromising, balancing, taking the middle ground. Even when he walked out on Ronald, his anger was stemmed more from being resigned or dejected. But this Jared who had been bruised and suffered, was strong now. This Jared was formidable. He was a survivor and he was not going to give in to this bastard who had only taken from him. He was going to play his cards well this time. It was all going to be on his terms. _

_ “Okay. Jared, we're married. You cannot just end what we had over a small fling, can you? We were in love Jared…” _

_ “Yes, we apparently were but then you decided to cheat on me. How dare you come here and say things like this after these years? Do you have any idea how it affected me? Do you have any idea how miserable I was thinking I was never enough for you?” _

_ “Come on Jared, it was a mistake!” _

_ “A mistake? A mistake you say ? Do you even realize how stupid you sound? A mistake is something which isn’t intentional. But let me ask you something. How could you commit the same mistake multiple times? You’re completely out of your mind if you think I’ll forgive you for what you did to me.” _

_ He heard his mother gasp from behind. During their blowup, his parents had stepped out and were standing right behind Jared. It was true though, he never had mentioned to anyone that when he had left Ronald after having caught him red handed, he had hired a private detective. The report that the detective submitted had been shocking to Jared. He had dug up all the dirt on Ronald and found out that not only had he cheated on him with one woman but he also had a string of lovers in every town they settled in. He had told his parents that Ronald was only with one woman but in reality, his ex-husband had cheated on him frequently since they had married. _

_ Jared watched as embarrassment flashed on Ronald’s face. “M-multiple? How can you say something like that Jared. I’m hurt,” Ronald squeaked, trying to be indignant about the accusation. _

_ “You son of a bitch. You had the nerve to go behind my back, cheat on me, screw other people behind my back and then come back and deny everything? You’re really a messed up shit. I am really starting to doubt myself as to what exactly I found in you to have gotten married to you.” Jared was just about to throw the man out, Jensen came in, walking up the pathway that led to the porch he and Ronald were standing on, bright, happy and smiling. _

_ “Hello family, I come bearing gifts. I made those chocolate cookies Jared loves so much. I also stopped by that doughnut store…” Jensen looked at the scene in front of him. A random guy was standing on the path next to the front yard that led to the porch of the house. Jared and his parents were standing on the porch _ _ , _ _ looking tense. Jared’s mother was furious it seemed. He was immediately on guard, “What’s the matter? Jared, who is this guy?” he asked, his voice was steely, obviously picking up on who the enemy was. He walked up to the porch and stood right next to Jared, one hand resting on his back and the other holding the boxes of food. _

_ Jared immediately relaxed when the warmth of Jensen’s body seeped into him as he leaned back and let Jensen hold him flush against him, clearly marking his territory. Jared was so thankful in that moment. He couldn’t help but preen with pride when he saw Jensen, furious on his behalf. Jared leaned down and pecked his cheek as he whispered a small thank you in Jensen’s ear. In turn Jensen only looked at him, eyes questioning, seemingly asking if he was okay and Jared just gave him a smile that was only reserved for Jensen. It seemed to satisfy Jensen. _

_ “Nothing’s wrong, Jensen. This is Ronald, he’s here just to sign the divorce papers, aren’t you Ronald?” Jared turned toward his ex and emphasized on his last words. _

_ Ronald took a look at the interaction between the two men. He’d known he had lost Jared the day he had been caught by his husband at the office. He believed that the woman would be his one true love. He was blinded by beauty and pleasure that he had let go of the most important person in his life. He regretted his decision every day. Almost a year after Jared walked out, he had lost his job and his girlfriend too. He’d been trying to get back on track ever since, but life had been hard on him. He was considering going back to Jared and begging him to come back when he had received divorce papers. That day he decided he’d try one last time to win Jared back. But now, as he stood there watching Jared and the handsome guy standing together, he knew he never stood a chance. They seemed to communicate with eyes. They didn’t even need words. Jared had finally found the love that he always craved. It dawned on Ronald that he wasn’t the one meant to be with Jared, this guy was the one that Jared deserved.  _

_ “So, it’s really over huh?” _

_ Jensen butted in at that moment, “Listen you piece of shit, I don’t care if you’re here to score brownie points hoping Jared would take you back or to gain sympathy. Know this, if you ever and I mean EVER come back or even try to be in the same vicinity as Jared, I will end you. That’s your only warning. He’s mine now. You don’t deserve him. Sign the divorce papers without any fuss and go back to your whores.” _

_ Ronald only nodded as he signed the papers and left them on the porch. He looked up to see Jensen narrowing his eyes, looking at him with disgust while Jared seemed to be fixated on Jensen, with only love in his eyes. Ronald knew the look. He was once the recipient of the same look. But he had gone and screwed it all. “I’m sorry, Jared,” he said and walked out of Jared’s life forever. _

_ Once Ronald walked away, Jensen put the boxes down on the small ottoman which was on the porch right behind him and turned toward Jared, worried about his state, “Jay, are you alright? I’m sorry I spoke out of turn, but that guy…” He couldn’t complete his words as he was enveloped in a tight hug and Jared crashed their mouths together, scooping him in a hungry kiss. They were devouring each other with an intensity that was better suited for a bedroom. They jumped apart when they heard someone coughing from behind. Smiling goofily at each other for a moment, they turned around. Jared’s parents were standing there, smiling at the obvious love emanating out from their body language. _

_ “You’re a good man, Jensen Ackles. I just hope you’d met Jared a little earlier than you did,” Mrs. Padalecki spoke, patting his arm. _

_ “What matters is that I found him, Mrs. Padalecki.” Jensen smiled as they all headed back inside, Jared’s soft laugh echoing behind them. _

_ The moment they were inside, Jared pinned him to a nearby wall and kissed him passionately. They came up only when the need to breathe was a necessity. Jared rested their foreheads together just enjoying each other’s company when he had the urge to tell his man what he was dying to say the minute he had stepped in their front yard, rambling about cookies and doughnuts. Jensen was really the man after his heart. _

_ “Love you so much, Jen.” _

_ “Love you too, Jay.” _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared smiled as he remembered all those moments in his life as he finished his hot chocolate, sitting by the window. The rain has stopped by now, but it was still a little bit chilly outside. He felt a strong kick at his belly and he winced as he put his hand where a small elbow or a foot had poked him from inside.

“I know you’re getting a bit cramped in there. I can’t wait to meet you too, baby,” Jared spoke softly with his child.

It was his first child with his husband, Jensen. After the confrontation with Ronald, they had been divorced within the next six months. Welling had used his contacts in the court hierarchy and ensured that the case was listed for early hearings. Even the judge was willing to grant an immediate divorce when they presented the case before the court. The moment his divorce was finalized, Jensen had been quick to propose to Jared. He wasn’t a fool to say no to Jensen because he knew this time it was going to be different. It was going to be awesome because he was going to marry his soulmate.

The past years have been the happiest of Jared’s life. He’s never been so happy and at peace. He was content. And his husband was still the same loving, caring, sappy fool that Jared married two years back. They had bought a beautiful house right in the middle of town which was equidistant from the bakery and Jensen’s hospital. And now they were expecting their first child.

Jared had been terrified a bit at first. They had never discussed getting pregnant so early on. Of course, they both wanted kids but it was a dream far away in the future. However, one drunken night and one careless fuck found them expecting their first child. Jared was apprehensive of Jensen’s reaction but as was always the case, Jensen once again surprised him when he scooped Jared up and peppered him with sloppy kisses. They both were equally excited for the baby. They wanted to keep the gender a surprise though, so they were at odds when it came to the gender. Jensen wanted a girl whereas Jared wanted a boy. They knew it was a silly game they were playing. All they wanted was a healthy baby, no matter what it turned out to be.

Jared felt his husband come up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Jared leaned his head toward the side and rolled his head so it rested on Jensen’s hand.

“What are you thinking about?” his husband asked.

Jared smiled and urged Jensen to come in front of him. He watched as Jensen gracefully lowered himself down in front Jared. 

“You,” Jared answered and planted a very soft kiss on those sinful lips. 

“It better be good, Mr. Ackles,” Jensen smirked as his hands reached out for Jared’s belly.

“All good things. Promise, Mr. Ackles,” Jared replied, brushing his hand through Jensen’s hair as the other took a hold of Jensen’s hand resting on his belly.

They felt their baby give a strong kick at the same spot where their hands lay together. Jared winced and Jensen beamed. Just like Jared, their baby too was in love with its father; always kicking enthusiastically whenever Jensen was around. He watched in fascination as Jensen leaned down and kissed his belly. “He’s going to be spoiled rotten isn’t he?” Jared asked his husband, awe apparent in his voice.

“Yes, she is. She’s going to be Papa’s princess,” Jensen answered and surged up to kiss Jared. They were playing this silly little game. They didn’t know the gender of the baby yet and Jared wanted the baby to be a boy and Jensen wanted the baby to be a girl. They’d decided in the end that whoever would be right would get to name the baby. It didn’t really matter though as long as their baby was healthy and well. 

It didn’t matter how long it had taken Jared to find his way to Jensen. All that mattered was he had found where his heart rested. It was with Jensen and their baby. It was his forever.

The End.


End file.
